Continuence of Theresa Lopez-FitzGerald and Diane
by sweet-angelgirl1
Summary: well hey it's my story made from truth and what I think


The Continuance of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and Sheridan Crane's "Diane" lives as of 7/8/02.

As Theresa lay there slowly reacting to the first injection she still had high hopes of Ethan saving her. But after the second injection started to kick in she started to think, " What if I really am going to die. What if Ethan doesn't have a plan? What if I am going to die?" " No I don't want to die," she started screaming,"no please don't let me die."

~*~

"Why won't she stop?" Brian said waving the red flag back and fourth as fast as he could. "Why would she do this?"

Nick inside where he and Stan were watching the track with a said in a terrified voice, " I guess now we will find out what Diane's future holds instead of Brian's." Brian had messed with Brian's engine so that when it hit 7500 RPMs it would explode and kill him and he could have the beautiful, wealthy Sheridan Crane...

"Brian, she is worried about you because she loves you, and she wanted to make sure her premonition wasn't true," Liz said hoping Brian would calm down. She stood next to him as he tried to get Diane to stop but she kept going as if she didn't know red meant stop1?

"I only know two ways to get her to stop and I've already done one."

*~*

"No, I can't let her die," Luis said to Beth.

Therese lying there motionless suddenly moved her lips saying something no one could understand.

"I did this for you Ethan," took a breath and said again, "I did this for you, Ethan," Theresa said with her last few breaths.

"What, what did my Theresa say?" Pilar said with fear in her voice.

Luis quickly walked up to the glass that separated him and all the rest of his family from there loving sister, friend, and love where we stood next to Beth, "What did she say?"

The doctor leaned in to see if he could figure out what she said but there were no more words coming from her lips, she was lying there dead.

Thank standing next to the window all of the sudden felt a hand upon his shoulder. He looked over at Gwen and then glared up at Theresa thinking, Theresa why did you do this to your family, your own child, and me?" We all know you didn't kill Julian. Now your own Ethan Martin has to live without his wonderful, loving, and caring mother."

~*~

Quickly Brian stepped out in the middle of the track waving his hands back and fourth in through the air.

"Brian, what are you doing, then added with quickness, " Liz said fearing Brian would be killed in the next few instances, "you know at that speed she won't be able to stop in time, she'll kill you!"

Diane saw him as she veered around the sharp turn, "Oh no Brian get out of the way!" She was so terrifies of hitting him she turned side ways in her seat as she slammed her foot as hard as she could on the brake.

As she neared Brian he just stood there praying she wouldn't hit him. The car was coming straight at him, not seeming to slew down any, but then all of the sudden the car stopped within a few inches of him. Quickly he ran to the car and started unhooking the net that was attached to the top of the car. He helped her get out of there, then quickly grabbed and hugged her. The pulled her away by the arms, "Diane, why did you do that. You don't even know how to drive a car like this; I'm the pro sweetie, not you."

"Brian, calm down I didn't get hurt." Diane said.

But you could've been," Brian said as he hugged her and said "I don' wanna loose you, I love you."

"Brian don't you see I love, you? Don't you see that that's why I did this I was scared I didn't wanna loose someone else." Although she didn't know who that someone else was, but she knew it was from her past life and that it hurt a lot.

"But it's okay now as long as your in my arms now, please don't ever scare me like that again." Brian said as we wrapped his arms around her again.

"It's time for the third injection," the man said.

Pilar looked down at the baby and said, "don't worry my child everything's going to be all right."

It was over Theresa lay there; her heart had stopped, she wasn't breathing, and she was lifeless.

*~*

"Diane, I'm just happy you didn't get hurt let's just go home."

Well I guess it's okay for you to race in that car, but I still have a weird feeling about something," Diane said.

Nick said off in the distance, "Well now that I know Sheridan's okay I can marry into the Crane family and be rich, but as for Brian he won't even make it out of Bermuda, much less off the track."

"Don't worry Diane, you worry too much you aren't going to loose me like your love from the past, I promise." Brian assured her.

But what they didn't know is what was going to happen next.

~*~

As Pilar looked down at her precious daughter she had so many thoughts and feelings going through her head. "My baby Theresa thought everything was going to be all right and that her Ethan would come through," she said as she shook her head from side to side. "I wonder whom she was protecting?"Pilar grabbed Theresa's hand and said aloud, "I love you my beautiful Theresa."

Luis, leaned in and kissed her cheek, ''I love you sis." As he held his dead sister's hand he thought about all the good times he and his sister had shared throughout their life they shared together. Then Beth walked up to him and grabbed his other hand. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you Luis." "I should've done something, I should've helped her whether illegal or not." "No, there was nothing you could do about it, not with Alister Crane behind this; everything's going to be all right. Let's go home."

Whitney walked up to where her dead best friend lay and grabbed her hand, "Goodbye Theresa; I am going to miss you." She quickly let go of her hand and turned to Chad and started crying. "Chad I don't understand, why my best friend?" She said with anger.

Miguel was standing above Theresa when Charity and Kay walked up on each side of him and placed their hands on his shoulders. He quickly turned and threw Charity's hand off his shoulder and Kay re-grabbed his shoulder and told him it was okay that it would be all right." Then Charity was quick to ask, "do you want to go somewhere alone with me sweetie?" Kay gave a smirk in Charity's direction because she has already asked him that once before. "No, I think I'm just going to go to Chief Bennett's." He said as if Charity was someone different that he didn't want to be around. "Bye Kay thanks for everything, bye," he said as he walked away. Kay looked at Charity's eyes and thought, "She isn't going to get him, not if I have anything to do with it."

Ethan leaned in and touched her hair and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry Theresa I didn't save you like I could have. I'm really sorry, I loved you, I wanted to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. I just couldn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me if we got could and I had to go to jail."

All of the sudden Teresa's hand started to move under his.

~*~Wonder what will happen next...guess we will find out in the next Chapter of my story of 'Passions~*~


End file.
